


Rabbit hole

by catsanddragons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: This is a fanfic for Hetalia, a really weird anime where nations have anthropomorphic personifications that engage in shenanigans . This story includes England=Arthur and Francis=France. Its based off this picture:http://heartofhetalia.tumblr.com/post/95659934106/%EF%BC%91%EF%BC%90%EF%BC%98%EF%BC%94%EF%BC%98-pixiv-id-26422342-member-%E3%81%A4%E3%81%97%E5%AD%90





	Rabbit hole

“Bonjour” Arthur jumped as a voice suddenly emanated from the speaker connected to the surface world.

“Bloody frog what have I told you about being so loud!” 

” Im sorry mon lapin, can I come down”

“well I can hardly stop you can I, just try not to track any dirt in,”

”oh hooohoh”

“Yes yes dirt in a underground house, it's hilarious.” Arthur cursed the day Francis had discovered this safe house. The rabbit jokes for weeks afterwards had been insufferable. 

Every nation had one or two secret hide outs that they had created over the years, kept secret from most, even their bosses. The sad truth was that one could never completely trust their own government with anything, certainly not ones security. You never really knew when facism would come knocking or they would erupte into one of thier burn the witch, phases. On a less serious note, safe houses were lovely for when one whenever they needed a break from the trials of being a nation or in the trials of being around other nations. .

Arthur had several, some in inhabited places, and some in the middle of nowhere. He had put a lot of effort into keeping as many of them secret from his compatriots as possible. He had absolutely no bloody idea how Francis had found out about this particular house.

It was one of his more usual hideouts; he had actually created it as a child in the middle ages back when he had carried around that rabbit. He had been entranced with the creatures and decided he wanted to have a house just like theirs. So he dug a underground house and hid the entrance. 

Despite how ridiculous the whole thing sounded as an adult, having the house was actually quite useful. Completely hidden by the land and a few spells, it had never been sacked or found by anyone. And it provided as weapons developed it was recycled as a quasi bomb shelter.Not to mention having a completely subterranean house was just plain fun.

What was not fun however was having the frog find out about it and persist in disturbing his peace and mocking him continuously.

However, all that he could really do about Francis was install better locks.


End file.
